Renesmee & Jacob Beautiful and Broken
by ShatteredLoveStory
Summary: Continuing from where 'Renesmee & Jacob Fragile Change' left off once again we step into Renesmee's shoes and she learns to deal with her pregnancy and she needs to make some tough decisions, life is hard for Nessie once again as she enters a world of ups and downs...
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is. The first chapter of my brand new story 'Renesmee & Jacob Beautiful and Broken' picking up where we left off in 'Renesmee & Jacob Fragile Change' so if you haven't read the first story yet go back and read that and always remember to REVIEW! Because no reviews equals no more story so if you like what you're reading REVIEW IT!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns the characters, I own the plot & my own characters**

**~ ENJOY.**

I was pregnant.I didn't want to be pregnant; I wasn't _supposed _to be able to even get pregnant. We'd had a chat about that one day me and Bella. She said that since I was half vampire and a girl it was unlikely I'd be able to be have children but she hadn't been certain but as the years went on my body didn't change in _that way_ so I had assumed I just couldn't have children. I assumed wrong. I should have been cautious anyway. My knees sank to the floor and I sobbed into my chest. Everything was completely ruined; I wanted to go to college with Jake and get a chance at a normal life, of course being a vampire hybrid life is never normal. I cried even harder. Why did life have to be so complicated for me? Just when I was feeling happy and complete, something had to come crashing down on me. I must have been crying very hard because I was suddenly in the arms of Jake and he was stroking my hair and crushing me to his chest. I could feel his heart racing and I guessed he had spotted the pregnancy test on the floor. He pulled me back to look into my face, his eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, and he looked frightened.

'Ness? Is that… Ness you're…? What's happening' he stuttered over all his words. I simply placed my hand on his face and showed him. He was silent for a few seconds and then he quickly composed himself and wiped away the tears from my eyes and carried me back to the living room and placed me on the sofa. Then he started pacing up and down, there were many emotions on his face. Hurt, disbelief, confusion and anger I think. He was breathing in and out deeply. I wished I had my father's gift at this moment just to know what he was thinking, I wanted to ask him but I was numb.

Finally he sank to his knees in front of me and held my hands.

'You are pregnant' he said each word slow and distinct. I just nodded.

'And it's my entire fault' he added on shaking his head.

I stroked his face. 'No' I whispered 'we didn't even know I could get pregnant; please don't blame this on yourself.'

He just shook his head. 'How do you feel? We need to get you home to Carlisle'

I nodded; I felt a little better than I had in days but a little weird. Jake was telling me that we would talk when we were home just me and him together when Carlisle had made sure everything was okay but I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. He was so beautiful I was just staring at him. I _needed_ him. I interrupted him quickly.

'Shh' I said pressing my fingers against his lips. His eyes looked sad. I stroked his face again.

'Don't be sad' I murmured to him. 'Just love me.'

'I love you more than anything in this world Ness' he replied matter-of-factly.

'I know that' I assured him, as I lifted my top up, threw it off and tossed it to the other side of the room.

'We need to go Nessie' he replied looking down.

'Not yet, make love to me again before we go' I needed us to be connected once more before we dived down this path of unknown and uncertainty. To forget everything for a while and just love each other. He hesitated but then he must have been thinking what I was thinking because he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the snowy bedroom.

There was something different this time; there was more passion, more intensity. I latched on to him, consuming every inch of his being. I gazed into his starry eyes.

'Everything will be okay, as long as we love each other, everything will be okay' I assured him kissing him fiercely.

'I love you too, always and forever.'

**I know it's real short but it's kind of just an introduction chapter to the story. Chapters are going to be getting a lot longer throughout the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY ~**

'The baby is normal and healthy; I'm able to pierce through the membrane. It is mostly human, it's definitely not very strong however it's growing a little faster than a completely human baby, and you'll be ready to deliver when you're around seven months gone. Don't worry Nessie, honestly everything is completely fine.' I heaved a sigh of relief as Carlisle soothed me and he left the room and Jake entered. He placed his hand on my big ugly stomach and kissed my forehead.

'You're still the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world' he assured me.

I laughed. He was definitely lying. I was five months pregnant and my belly was big and ugly and horrible. I was very thin and I felt extremely unattractive. I was always very tired and with hardly any blood my face had lost its natural glow and I was chalky and pale. Carlisle had told me that blood in my system didn't go well together with my baby. In other words, my baby didn't like blood very much and therefore I was extremely limited, living on human food. I mean I did love human food but I was sick of it already. I was craving blood. It made it even worse when I would lie next to Jake and I would smell and feel the heat radiating within his blood, just imagining how amazing it tasted made my mouth water. Occasionally he would let me cheat and allow me to have some but only when I really really really needed it.

'What are you thinking about' he asked softly stroking my face.

'How much I want your blood, how much I want _you__.__'_

He ruffled my hair and laughed gently 'two months Ness, two months and I'm all yours, my blood and my body, your very own double package.'

I hadn't been even able to have sex with Jake for months, because my huge stomach got in the way and to be honest it was very awkward for the both of us trying to do it around a big belly.

My mind wandered back to when we had first arrived back home from Isle Esme. Bella and Edward had been completely furious of course and blamed everything entirely on Jacob even though they know that it does take two to make a baby. Alice had frowned for a half a second before she had started to scan the internet for designs for baby nursery's and baby clothes. Both my parents had refused to talk to Jacob for a whole month, telling them how he had completely ruined my life.

I had missed the start of college due to my pregnancy but on the good side of things I had completely stopped my aging. I had finished growing. I was officially eighteen forever. I didn't look very much different, my curls were a quarter of an inch longer, I had grown half an inch taller and my cheek bones had become a very small bit more prominent.

I'm not going to lie, I didn't plan on having a baby right now and it did take me quite a while to even feel excited about it, but I'm excited now. Jake helped me get in the mood. He told me that I could still go to college later on in life because I'd be young forever. He also told me that we could take our little baby to all the most amazing places in the world and that anything that belonged to us was beautiful and special. At first he had been sad but he had gotten used to the fact and we had both grown to be happy and excited about our beautiful little baby. The rest of the family had been keen to get in the spirit now and even Emmett was excited. He talked about having a little human in the house and him and Jasper had been betting on which vampire qualities it was going to have because it had to have at least one vampire quality, I was half vampire after all. Tanya had come and congratulated us and brought me flowers which I thought was a very nice thing to do considering I had ever really spoken to her. Even though everyone had been lovely and caring though, I wouldn't be sad to see my pregnancy days over. It was uncomfortable and very irritating. I had sat in my bed and wandered late at night sometimes about things that were really bothering me and were scaring me. I often wondered what my baby would behave like. Considering that the werewolf and the vampire are natural enemies I wondered what would happen when you combined the two and actually made a baby with it. The thought honestly terrified me sometimes. Surely this would definitely be the only kind of this baby in the whole universe. My poor baby would be all alone, which is why I had decided I would maybe have another child later on in the future to keep it company. I also wondered what he/she was going to look like. Would it be like me or like Jake or would it be a combination? Or would it surprise us and look completely different from any of us.

Rose had extremely loved and kind to me, she was absolutely thrilled to be having an almost human baby in the house. All she had ever wanted was her own baby, I felt so sorry for my Aunt Rose, I truly did. We had taken a trip down to LA Push and told Billy. He had thought it was a little early but he was thrilled all the same, Charlie was not so thrilled. He accused me of still being a 'little girl' which really had offended me but nevertheless he was very keen to keep buying presents and asking me how I was doing. I hadn't thought of any names yet because I had a theory that as soon as I saw my precious little angel the name would pop straight to mind and I really wanted to keep it that way. Jake had said that any name I picked would be beautiful so he didn't mind.

Jacob brought me back to the present by laughing gently.

'What's so funny?' I interrupted frowning.

'You, you're mind has been all over the place today, I've been talking to you for the last five minutes'

I giggled. I honestly hadn't heard a word he had said.

'I'm thinking about how much everything has changed, I can't believe we're having a baby.'

He smiled as he kissed my hair and carried me out of Carlisle's doctor's office.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 7 months since I had had any blood and 7 months that I had had my baby inside me and I felt like I was going to die. I was curled up on the sofa, spewing my guts up from the small pop tart I had for breakfast.

'Carlisle, she needs blood' I heard Jacob urge him. I had my eyes closed now and I was trying to get to sleep but I was so cold it was hard. Even pressed against Jake's body with 3 blankets on.

'I know Jake but remember what happened last time? How the baby reacted? It's not good for the baby, a few more days and she'll be ready to deliver and then she can have all the blood she wants. Besides I don't think it's just the blood, remember she is part vampire so the vampire side isn't compatible for the baby, there's a part of her that's changing and a part of her that's completely frozen. It's very complicated, the baby isn't so good for her, not near as bad as it was for Bella but still not good.'

I sighed deeply and pressed in closer to Jake. Of course the baby wasn't good for my body.

'Well can't we just get it out now? It'll only be a few days early?'

I grew rigged. I was so scared, I wasn't sure if I was ready to have the baby right now.

'We could I suppose' I heard Carlisle ponder 'but we'll have to ask Renesmee first'

I felt Bella's hand holding mine tight.

Jake shook me gently, 'Nessie? Nessie are you ready to have the baby now? The sooner it's out the better'

I was tired and I was in no mood to have a baby. I shook my head.

'Ness, please come on you'll feel so much better and then you'll be able to have some blood'

Ah. Blood. The magic word, how I craved blood, I could taste it on my tongue, soothing my raging thirst. Jake must have been able to see the reaction I was having by the mention of the word blood, he stroked my hair.

'See, you'll be able to have blood and you will be amazing and full of life again'

I reluctantly nodded.

'You'll have a caesarean Nessie, you won't feel a thing' Carlisle assured me

I frowned. 'There will be scars on my belly' I grumbled.

Everyone giggled. 'No there won't, you're half vampire, you heal even quicker than Jacob' Carlisle told me and then Jacob lifted me up and carried me to Carlisle's surgeon room upstairs.

A few minutes later when I was settled on the bed I felt a sharp sting in my veins and a cool liquid running up my arms. I started to panic.

'Jake, Jake' I tried to shout but my voice was weak and I could feel myself getting extremely drowsy.

'Don't worry Ness, I won't leave your side for one single second, you will be fine my angel' and he squeezed my hand very hard and then I went under…

Between sleep and blackness and white walls I was only aware of one thing. The pressure from Jacob's warm hand and him stroking my hair every few seconds and Bella's quiet breathing right next to me then the next thing that I heard. A piercing cry from the other side of the room.

'It's over' Jake whispered into my ear 'our little girl is here.'


	4. Chapter 4

I somehow managed to find the strength to sit up, with Jake's help and stretch my arms out for my baby. Bella had cleaned my beautiful little baby and she placed her into my arms. The others weren't there because of the blood but it was cleaned away now and everyone was starting to file in. She was tiny and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. She was pale and her skin was white but she had a warm glow to her. Her hair was a contrast to her pale face though; it was black exactly like Jake's. It was a mixture of Jake's straight hair and my curly hair, soft little waves. But it was her lips that astonished me, they were full and perfect and beautiful and blood red. She looked exactly like snow white, white skin, black hair, red lips. I could have just sat there and admired her for hours and hours, I couldn't believe I was holding something so perfect, my very own little girl. Jake knelt down beside me and held her little hand and kissed my hair.

'She's so beautiful, exactly like her mother, so Ness, what is she called?'

I pondered for a few seconds before answering him.

'Scarlett. Her name is Scarlett'

'It's beautiful, baby Scarlett.'

Unfortunately time passed and I had to pass my baby around to everyone, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie fell in love with her instantly. I knew she'd be the best aunt in the whole wide world to her.

Whilst everyone was admiring Scarlett, Carlisle fetched me three blood bags and I drank them thirstily. My colour seemed to return immediately and I instantly felt better and much stronger. Carlisle had been right; I checked my belly and the wounds were completely vanished. Suddenly Bella appeared by my side.

'My little girl, all grown up, with her own little girl. If I could cry I would be crying so much right now Ness. I am honestly so proud of you. I really just wish you'd had more time to grow up.' Then she kissed my hand and walked out of the room, I guess she just needed some more time to take everything in. What she had said had made me wonder then and suddenly I found that I needed some time out aswell. I loved my life and I adored my little girl with all my heart but it was just too much to take in right now. I was completely overwhelmed.

'Go to the meadow, Renesmee. I'll meet you there in a little while. Jacob, Rose and well pretty much everyone will look after Scarlett.' Edward instructed me. Of course, he'd be reading my mind right now, I did as he had asked and ran vampire speed all the way to the meadow before Jacob even had a chance to ask me what I was doing. I felt like such a dreadful mother leaving my minutes old baby but I really did need to be away even for a few minutes. I lay on the grass and looked up at the clouds. It was a warm day, my skin was glowing faintly. I sighed heavily. I was married, I had a baby, I was all grown up and I had only been alive for nine years. I wondered what life would have been like if I was actually my age and I was only nine years old. I would be a lot smaller, I would be at school, and I would be learning and playing outside with my friends. Riding my bike, doing girly stuff. I probably wouldn't have even got to the crushes stage yet, I'd probably still think boys were yucky and I'd run away from them with all my friends. I never got to grow up. I never got to grow up at all. One day I was a baby, the next I was a ten year old and now I was this.

Sometime later Edward came strolling through the meadow and lay next to me, no doubt searching through all my thoughts. He was quiet for a few moments.

'You're not happy are you Nessie' he didn't say it as a question he said it as a fact.

'No, I don't think I am' I admitted truthfully. I felt wretched inside but it was true. I just wanted to be my age really deep down. I loved Jacob with every last inch of my being and I loved my baby even more than my own life but they were things that were supposed to come later. Not now.

'Yes, you grew up way too fast Renesmee. But in life there are many ups and downs and you just have to take the best things and make them great and you have to let go of the bad.'

'I don't know if I can' I replied quietly.

'Yes you can, you're strong. There's a little girl inside waiting for you and you need to go to her and if you ever need some time away, I'll always be there to go with you. Always and forever.'

I hugged my dad tight and walked back to the house. I honestly don't think anyone gives better advice than Edward. I had no idea what I'd do without my dad.

Inside Jake pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me fiercely.

'We'll talk later okay?' I told him. I knew he would want answers and would forever worry if something was bothering me. He nodded and I walked to Rose and outstretched my arms for my baby. She was awake, and she had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. They were so beautiful it was unreal. I and Jake both had brown eyes so I really had expected her to have brown eyes. Where on earth did the green come from? Edward seemed to be reading my thoughts and came and stood over my shoulder to take a look at Scarlett. Scarlett smiled when she saw him.

'They're my eyes' he replied quietly. 'My exact eyes when I was a human.'

I laughed quietly. She had inherited Edward's eyes from somewhere inside the genes inside of me. Bizarre. I guessed the pretty eyes had skipped a generation.

'She's beautiful' Edward continued.

I agreed.

And suddenly, so quickly I didn't even know how it happened a swirl of wind whooshed passed me and my baby was snatched out of my arms. By the time I had time to turn around she was gone, completely disappeared. I choked on the blood inside my throat.


	5. Authors Note

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't want you to all think that the story has been abandoned because it certainly has not I was just having a little bit of writers block and there's been so much school work t****o do and weekends have been busy****! I have also been reading a lot of great new books, have any of you ever read the perks of being a wallflower? It's honestly been a life changing experience****,**** it really has changed my life perspective and view on things and it will also help me develop this story in a newer and a lot deeper way. From now on there is going to be a lot more context in the story especially with Nessie and I'm not going to gloss over things so much such as the sex scenes or anything I think I need to focus on them more and not sugar coat it so much so look forward to big changes! This story is a lot more different in the way it focuses on Nessie's new life with a child and everything and as it progresses we will see how that has changed her emotionally and mentally. You can expect a new chapter either later on this evening or tomorrow perhaps so stay with me guys, this story is only just beginning!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY~**

Everyone in the room stood for about half a second before I could find my voice.

'RUN' I screamed at the top of my lungs, 'RUN NOW' and as quickly as I said it I had already found myself halfway down the road running at top speed, I let my vampire instincts completely rule trying to find the trail of the scent, the scent of my daughter but either my senses were not strong enough or my daughter was too small to have a potent scent right now. I ran hopelessly, not knowing where to run, what direction, where was she? What had stolen my precious minutes old baby? She must be so scared. I think that's when it had become too much, I vomited a fountain of blood and collapsed to the floor, buried in pain and blackness.

'Carlisle, what happened to her?' I felt Jacob's hot hands all over me and Carlisle's cool hand on my head. Jake's voice was pained, more than pained; it was completely consumed with anguish. My eyelashes started to flicker.

'She's okay I think, she just had a panic attack and fainted.' He replied, his voice laced with uncertainty and fear I think it was.

'Oh Nessie' Jake grabbed me upright and crushed me to his chest and I felt his hot tears down my back and I started to cry aswell.

'Jake where is she? Did you find her?'

He shook his head and cried harder. 'The trail completely disappeared' he choked 'Everyone's still out there searching, but I had to come back for you, you were covered in blood and on the floor, Nessie I thought you had died.'

I cried even harder. Silly Jacob, worrying about me when our daughter was gone, who would do such a vile and repulsive thing? Where had they taken her? Oh my goodness. The pain was too much to bear, I felt like I was sinking back into the black hole that had won earlier.

Jake pulled me back to look deep into my eyes.

'Don't you dare leave me and faint again, we're in this together, we will find her, and we have to.'

The rest of that evening I sat in the main house on the sofa with Jacob next to me, his arm wrapped round me tightly. I felt so wretched sitting inside when I should be out there with the rest of them searching for my daughter but I was no use, I kept blacking out from the pain and I was a liability out there. I wasn't as fast as the others and I would just slow them down. Jacob and Carlisle had stayed with me. Jacob because I couldn't bear to be without him in this state and Carlisle because my health was slowly deteriorating right now. The pack was guarding the house, just for safety measures and the Denali coven had joined everyone else on the hunt for Scarlett. My heart and chest ached just thinking of her name, her beautiful little face I had just known for five minutes. She was MINE. How can someone steal something that belongs to someone else? I was so mad I got up off the sofa and started throwing things around and trashing things, and as quickly as the anger had came it was replaced with despair and anguish. I fell asleep completely exhausted and worn out as I drifted off to sleep in Jacob's arms. This happened each night, after I finished my episode I would tire myself out so much I would fall asleep with Jacob crying with me and cradling me.

It had been about a week and a half since Scarlett had been taken and about a week and a half since I had seen or heard from any of my family. I was starting to go insane, Carlisle had given me strong drugs to stabilise my mood and to help calm me down but all they did was make me numb and sleepy. I must be putting Jake through absolute hell. I rarely spoke to him and I had refused to drink a drop of blood or consume an ounce of human food. I was aware I was slowly killing myself but I was beyond the point of caring.

'Nessie it's been nearly two weeks, if you don't eat or drink anything you'll die'

I shrugged and rolled over on the sofa ignoring him.

Jake pleaded. 'You think I'm not going through hell as well?' he stood up and he was shouting. Like really shouting.

I turned around and faced him. His was mad, real mad.

'I'm going through absolute hell but I'm not starving myself! What good will it do when we find Scarlett and her mom is DEAD?' I flinched at his harsh words but he just continued.

'WHAT THEN? WHAT WILL BE THE POINT, JUST EAT, JUST TALK, AND DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE SO THIN YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO SNAP IN HALF. YOU CAN'T JUST CURL UP AND WAIT TO DIE. YOU'RE GIVING UP. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STAYING STRONG FOR OUT DAUGHTER. FOR ME' He yelled.

And then I started crying again, my breathing was ragged and I was crying so hard I thought I was going to drown in my sorrow. 'I'm sorry' I mumbled through the tears.

And then his face crumbled and he picked me up in his arms and cradled me like a baby.

'I'm sorry' he whispered into my hair 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry' and he just kept saying it over and over again until carried me back onto the sofa and fell asleep, exhausted.

I slowly got up and walked over to the mirror. I looked terrible. My collar bones, my hip bones, my knees, my shoulder blades, every bone in my body was jutting out even through the baggy clothes. I had already always been too thin but this was beyond thin, I was anorexic and if I didn't eat I was going to die from anorexia. My face looked gaunt and I no longer looked like the beautiful Renesmee at my wedding or at the beauty pageant. My hair had lost its shine, it had even lost its curl, it hung in limp, lank waves past my waist and my face was ghostly white. I kneeled down and started to cry again. Not for my appearance, for the loss of my daughter, for all the pain Jacob was feeling, for the absence of my family.

It could have been hours or days later, I don't know but Carlisle found me on the floor curled up and I had stopped breathing. Carlisle had had to resuscitate me. He said I was lucky to be alive. He had had to force feed me blood through a tube three times a day since then, it was a disgusting experience. Jake stayed by my side, telling me stories, memories of the past, when I was little, our wedding night and all the little minor details of our relationship. And it did help, it made me feel better, until I had to close my eyes and go to sleep and then all the pain would come back again and I would start to fall into that dreaded black hole. The only comforting thing was that Jake was there with me by my side all the time, holding my hand, and his touch seemed to make everything better even if it was only for a little while.

Exactly three weeks and two days since Scarlett and my family had disappeared I heard the front door creak open and Bella walked in silently followed by Edward. Their faces were cold and broken and they looked gaunt and ghostly. The only thing I concentrated on though was their bare empty hands, which were not cradling my daughter. I started to hyperventilate but Jacob calmed me down before I could sink back into that black hole.

Edward slowly walked over to me and sank down in front of me on his knees and held both of my hands.

'We have looked everywhere, we can't find her, but we have figured out a few things. Firstly whoever took her were obviously a vampire, and obviously a skilled vampire. The other thing we know for definite is that he or she were watching us, spying on us, waiting anticipating for the exact moment.'

'That doesn't help anything' I said angrily and pulled my hands out of his. 'Just go.'

That's when Bella came over and interrupted, 'Nessie we haven't given up, I know how awful you must feel, how awful we all feel.'

'NO. YOU DON'T.' I shouted. 'You don't have any idea how I feel, whatsoever so why don't you just go.'

She held my arm and I yanked it away.

'If you won't find her, then we will.' I looked over to Jake who was nodding.

Edward stood up. 'That's not wise, we don't know what danger lies out there, I think you should let us handle things, you're not in any fit state to be hiking all over the world. I won't lose my daughter.'

'What. Like I lost mine?' I retorted.

He hung his head sadly. 'I'm so sorry, none of us knew this terrible thing would happen, it's just completely awful, how someone could be so cruel, so sadistic, but we will find her but for now you need to get better and heal and we all need to become strong again, for Scarlett.'

It might not feel like it now but somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through.

**In the next chapter we will be introduced to whoever does have Scarlett and we will find out where she is and why ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decided to live up to my T Rated story and give you guys a little bit more! Hope you enjoy ~**

Rose and everyone had checked back in a few weeks ago to devise another plan and then they had gone again to try and find my angel. Bella insisted she was staying with me from now on until I was better. Sometimes I wondered if Scarlett had ever actually existed. If this was all just a horrid dream. Carlisle had told me this was normal for someone who had severe depression.

'Nessie' Jake patted me, snapping me out of my crazy moments. 'You need a hot shower and maybe some blood later and a cookie or two wouldn't be a bad idea either.'

I nodded and let Jacob carry me up the stairs. I was weak and I had become like a baby. I should be looking after my baby; she wouldn't know who her mommy was. Silent tears streaked down my face. Jacob set me down while he grabbed a towel and I sank to the cold hard tile floor and became numb. Jake pulled me back up a few seconds later as he turned the shower on.

'Do you want me to come in with you today?' he asked. He asked this every day and I always nodded. I couldn't bear to be away from him even for a few seconds, I was afraid he would disappear, like Scarlett had. He gently slid my T Shirt off over my head and unclasped my bra. Then he undid my jeans and slid them down along with my pants. In normal circumstances I would have blushed red and it would have been hot to shower naked with Jake but now it was just someone taking care of someone else. He took his clothes off aswell and we both walked into the giant glassy shower. The hot water running down my back felt good. Jake wound his arms around me as I faced away from him, my back pressed against his chest. He slowly kissed down the side of my neck and my shoulders. It was heaven. And then he washed my hair, gently massaging the shampoo through each long curl. It felt wonderful, the first time I had felt this good in ages. And then he washed the rest of me, my stomach, my back, my hips, my thighs and then he turned me around to face him.

'I love you' he whispered gently 'you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world.'

'I love you too' I replied. My voice was horse, I hadn't spoken in days. Jacob smiled that pretty perfect smile and kissed me gently.

'Make the pain go away, Jake.' I mumbled. His face was anguished.

'If I could, I would do anything to stop you hurting, but I can't.'

'You can make me forget, even if it is for a little while' I said, he knew what I meant but he sighed and closed his eyes.

'I can't, not when you're in this state, whilst you're so depressed.'

'Yes you can, because I am so depressed, make the pain go away for a while. Please Jacob.'

And I could tell he was torn but I did not feel selfish. It felt right. We should be closer because of what we had suffered, we had to be one, and we had to be whole for Scarlett. Beautiful Scarlett.

I could tell his resolve was crumbling. He kissed me again more fiercely and then his lips made their way down to my jaw, my neck, my shoulders, my chest and then he pulled me up on top of him and clicked the shower off and walked back to the bedroom. He lay me gently down on the bed and hovered over me. He gazed into my eyes for a long moment and then he kissed me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he showered me whole body with kisses, making me feel loved again. His breathing became ragged as he lowered his hips and I felt him go inside of me. A moan escaped my lips as I lifted my mouth up to kiss him again as his body continued to move in time with mine. We continued this until we were both exhausted and he lifted up and lay next to me wrapping the blanket around both of us. And he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

'We'll find her, I promise' and he kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

**EVA GRIMSHAW'S POV**

I layed baby Scarlett down in her cot and pulled the pink blanket up around her. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. Truly angelic. I love her with all my heart. I sat on the edge of my bed remembering back to a few months ago when Scarlett had first been brought here by Demetri.

'_Oh goody, wonderful, marvellous. You've brought the child, and I daresay you left absolutely no trail behind?'_

'_No' Demetri replied to Aro. 'Of course not, that is my area of expertise. The child is called Scarlett I think.'_

'_Of course, of course' Aro replied smiling that huge broad smile. 'Well let me see it' he added._

_Demetri carried the tiny child wrapped in blankets over to Aro. It was fast asleep. _

_Aro looked but didn't hold it, 'marvellous' was all he could reply. Then he stared at me, I was standing in the corner not daring to move. 'Give the child to Eva' he commanded Demetri. 'She can look after it.'_

_Demetri did as he was told and handed me the warm sleeping baby. That's when Jane stepped forward, she was livid._

'_Look after it?' she spat. 'I thought we were going to kill it.' She said her voice thick with disappointment. _

_I cradled the baby, protecting her even though I knew my chances with Jane were zero. How could she be so cruel and cold hearted and hateful. I despised Jane, I really did._

_To my surprise Aro started to laugh. Like a real laugh._

'_No, no silly Jane' he said shaking his head. 'I stole the child because it is human, vampire and werewolf. I want to observe it. Renesmee was a naughty girl, sleeping with a wolf and making hybrid babies. It was bad enough with Edward and Bella, let alone this. If this child is a danger it will be destroyed. But not yet, we will watch it grow and develop and see if it is normal and can control itself and if it is then by all means Renesmee and her dog can have the child back, but not until I see what it has become first. Besides this can be a punishment for Renesmee and the Cullen clan to stop being so disobedient and to follow the rules. Eva, go to your room and care for the child, look after it as if it is your own. Now off with you.'_

_I nodded immediately and hurried out of the room, far across the east side of the tower to my massive room to look after my new baby._

I snapped out of my memories. I felt bad, terrible for this girl Renesmee. How she must be feeling, not knowing where her baby is. Aro said the Cullen's would never suspect the volturi would take their baby. Not in a million years. Part of me hoped that they did.

Aro had brought me in when I was nineteen years old. I was homeless, penniless and ready to give up. He gave me a job as 'tour giver' and allowed me a room. And then when he trusted me he told me what they were and told me if I behaved he would make me a vampire. I had wanted it at the time but I didn't want it anymore. I was glad I wasn't like those low evil lives. But I wasn't about to try and escape. Right now Scarlett needed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**6 years later**

'**Believe it or not, time does move forward even if every day is a constant struggle' – Renesmee Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**JAKE POV**

Powerless. That is how I felt, completely and utterly powerless. To watch my imprint struggle to make it through each and every day in so much pain was agony. It tore my sole apart. I love Renesmee more than anything in this whole world and to see her in pain cripples my heart. For years I've searched every part of this cruel horrid cold world for my daughter. Sometimes I wonder if she is even alive but Nessie has magical abilities and she told me that in her heart she knows that Scarlett is alive so I just have to believe her and hold on to that. I had often wondered if them vile low life leeches that they call the 'volturi' have her but Carlisle assured me that they would never do such a thing and that he had called Aro and Aro had kindly had his whole guard search for Scarlett. I didn't believe it for a second. But where was she? If she was alive where on earth was she? I didn't even know my daughter and I missed her terribly. I missed Renesmee. The beautiful playful little thing she used to be, I missed when she would get angry with me and then hit me and when we made love she'd drink my blood and it would feel amazing. We don't even make love anymore hardly and when we do it just feels like I'm 'doing her.' I can't feel any response, no magic, and no spark like it used to be. If we could never find Scarlett we would spend an eternity like this and I'm not sure I could deal with that.

I bent down to stroke the curls falling over her face. Even when she's sleeping she doesn't look peaceful. She stirred in her sleep and I kissed her gently on the cheek.

'Jake' she sighed tiredly.

'Nessie, I'm right here, sweetheart.'

Content, she snuggled back into my chest and fell asleep. I can never be apart from Nessie these days. She goes crazy without me.

I can't help but feel I've ruined everyone's lives, not just my Nessie's. Bella and Edward, the rest of the Cullen's. No one has any life in them. I think it's because of the unanswered questions. If we knew Scarlett had died we would be able to grieve, accept it and move on but not knowing is agony, it's even worse.

I suddenly decided I could no longer take it anymore; I couldn't sit around waiting for Scarlett to walk through the door. It had been six years and I was going to find her. And the first place that I was going to start was that scummy volturi and I didn't give a damn about what Carlisle had said.

**SCARLETT BLACK CULLEN'S POV**

I twirled around in my fancy new dress mommy had bought me. It was sparkly and grown up. She had let me wear my hair all down aswell, it was really long now almost to my bum and it was wavy. It was black though. And I had bright green eyes like emeralds. I looked absolutely nothing like my mother, I guessed I must look like my father but mommy told me I didn't need a dad in my life and she was right. All I needed was my mom. We lived in the biggest prettiest castle ever and occasionally I would see my uncles and aunts, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Demetri ECT. I always got the feeling that Jane didn't like me very much though. I didn't know why. I hardly ever go out of the castle though and I long to see the grass and the beaches that I see in all the films I watch but my mommy says outside is dangerous and there may be people that want to steal me. Did I mention today is my birthday? It's my sixth birthday but I don't look six, I look about ten, nearly eleven and my mind is way ahead. It's weird. Mommy says it's because I grow really fast but sometimes I'm unsure. Sometimes if I close my eyes really tightly and think really really hard I can see a girl. A pretty girl with beautiful long bronze hair and brown eyes and she's kind and pretty and I don't know why but I know that this beautiful girl grows fast just like me. Did I mention I was weird?

**EVA GRIMSHAW'S POV**

I had decided to let Scarlett dress up and let her hair down for her birthday. We always have a quiet afternoon on her birthday in our room in the castle. Aro popped in for her 2nd birthday. I always invite Linda, she's a maid, she cleans the east side of the castle and she's human. She lives here to. Linda is my only friend in this wretched place.

After observing Scarlett for six years Aro and the others had agreed she was certainly not a danger and in fact a beautiful talented normal girl and that she should be returned to her parents. I was the hold up and I did not want to let her go. I knew this was selfish but she was mine. I had told Aro it would confuse her and he said I could keep her for a while until he had made a definite decision. I looked at her beautiful face, I was so afraid of losing her. She was the very best thing in my life. Aro had decided not to tell her about what she was or about the existence of vampires in case it influenced her behaviour. She remained in the dark. Sometimes though she would do the odd thing that would remind me that she was not full human. Like when she lifted up a whole sofa before with ease to move it to the other side of the room. She was wise beyond her years. She was only six but she looked around eleven. Aro assured me that this happened to Renesmee except when Renesmee was six she was nearly fully grown. The same thing was happening to Scarlett just a little slower. Sometimes I feared Scarlett would remember, because of the vampire abilities she had but Aro had told me that her vampire abilities were not strong enough and she could only remember certain images, she couldn't put a name or place or time to them and she misplaced the memories she had as dreams or imagination. But it was indeed memories she remembered. She remembered Renesmee's face. Very clearly. Aro had told me that when he had read her mind he saw Renesmee's face, not a distortion, her actual face. She knew what Renesmee looked like and it scared me. Even if she had no idea who she was she still knew her. I was afraid as she grew older she would remember more and be able to make the connection. I didn't want to lose her. I loved her more than my own life and I knew she loved me aswell. Just then Aro knocked and walked in, Scarlett was brushing her hair in a corner and didn't notice.

'Eva, I assure you and Scarlett are well' he asked politely looking around.

'Yes thank you' I replied, a little too coldly.

'Well I was thinking, since it is Scarlett's birthday you may leave the castle and take her to the beach or something. You must stay in Volterra, obviously and be back before midnight. You shall be safe. Nobody will even recognise Scarlett now.'

I thanked him and he walked out of the room.

I went to tell Scarlett the news; she'd be so thrilled to be able to get out for a day!


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

_Nessie_

_Please please please don't come and try to find me. I won't be long. If I thought you would have allowed me to go I wouldn't have had to leave like this. I promise I won't be long, I know how hard it is for you to be away from me and trust me it's even worse for me but I would never leave if I didn't have to leave. I promise it's for the greater good and as I said I will not be long, I promise. I don't want you to come with me, what I need is for you to stay safe here. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I'll be back before you know. I love you so much._

_Your Jacob._

I carefully folded the note and placed it on Nessie's bed side table. I felt wretched inside for leaving her in this state but I had no choice. I had to go and find Scarlett and I couldn't risk Nessie coming with me, I needed to do this alone, I needed Nessie to be safe. I choked back the tears as I stroked her face and left the room shutting the door quietly. She would cry for hours when she woke up and I wouldn't be there to comfort her but if I did find our daughter she'd be crying tears of happiness.

I hadn't really packed anything with me, I had Nessie's credit card and a few changes of clothes but I didn't take anything heavy. Nessie had way more money on her card than I had on mine and I needed it a lot more, she wouldn't need it. If she needed it Bella could borrow her hers or Alice or someone. I quietly exited the house. It was the middle of the night but I didn't want these vampires to hear me so I exited out the back. I was in the car just starting up when I turned to my left to see Edward sitting in the car beside me. I jumped slightly and he laughed.

'Jeez what are you doing?' I snapped at him.

His laughter slowed and he told me to start driving before Nessie woke up, so I did and when we were a good mile down the road I stopped the car.

'So, what are you doing?' I asked again.

'I heard your thoughts about going to Volterra to look for Scarlett. I didn't think the volturi would ever take her but where else can she be? Who else is so skilled not to leave a trail? We've searched everywhere in this world except there. We have to try.'

I narrowed my eyes 'I didn't invite you' I retorted.

'Nevertheless, I am accompanying you. I won't let you get yourself killed; it would destroy whatever bit of my daughter is left.'

I scowled into the darkness 'I can take care of myself' I argued with him.

'Not against the volturi' he added simply.

I wasn't going to win this argument and I really didn't want to get myself killed, for Nessie's sake so I dropped the argument, and with Edward accompanying me I drove to the airport to start my journey.


	11. Chapter 11

**RENESMEE POV?**

I felt my eyelashes battering and the sun blazing on my face coming through the window. I groped the sheets to find Jake's warm body but I could feel nothing. My eyes shot open and I sat bolt right up. I started to panic when my eyes rested on a small note on the bedside table. It was from Jake telling me he had left and to not worry and he would be back soon. I started to cry hard. I guessed he had gone to find Scarlett again. How could he leave me like this? I sobbed even harder and I barely noticed Bella walking in accompanied by Alice, Rose and Esme. I had a flashback to when we had all gone to Paris to buy my wedding dress, how different life had been all those years ago. So happy and promising. My mom hugged me hard whilst I cried into her shoulder.

'Edward went with him, he left me a note also' she said her voice choked.

'They'll be fine, we'll be fine, and everything will be fine. I can't see exactly what it is Nessie but the future is getting brighter. Today I saw a glimpse of Scarlett.'

I looked up at her and wiped the tears from my eyes. Alice had never saw Scarlett properly so she couldn't watch her future.

'What do you mean you saw her?' I asked, my voice laced with hope.

'I'm not sure why, I've been trying to look for her future forever. I think today she made a very important decision, I think it was the decision to leave wherever she is. That or the person who has her has decided to let her leave. I couldn't see where she was exiting but she was walking away from somewhere. It was so brief.' She added sadly.

'She's alive Nessie. And she's okay.'

My eyes started to shine and I started to cry but tears of happiness. So she'd made a choice to leave? If only Alice could find out where she was.

'I'm trying' she said simply. I hadn't realised she'd being holding my hand and I'd been showing her my thoughts.

'What does she look like?' I asked my voice thick.

'She has long wavy black hair and big green eyes. They're so pretty. She's beautiful, she looks like snow white.'

I cried even harder. My angel, she was okay, she was alright.

'She doesn't look six, she looks around eleven maybe even twelve.'

'She grows fast like you Ness' Rosalie told me stroking my hair.

Not as fast as me I thought, at six I nearly looked like an adult. I needed to see my daughter. Alice was going to try and find her.

For the first time in six years I felt that there was hope.

**JAKE POV**

The journey with Edward to Volterra was mostly quiet. When we got to the airport I found two big vampires waiting for us. Emmett and Jasper.

'What the hell' I demanded. It was bad enough Edward coming with me.

'We need all the help we can get and Alice texted me earlier to tell me she had a vision of Scarlett. If she really is in Volterra we need to be protected.' Edward explained.

She had a vision of her? Where?

'We don't know, all we know is she made a decision to leave somewhere she has been for ages and she's alive and well.' Edward answered my thoughts.

My heart started to race. My daughter was alive and okay, I felt a tear escape my eyes before I quickly brushed it back.

'Come on' Edward ushered us and we all boarded onto the plane.

The flight was tedious. Emmett and Jasper were annoying me; they were loud and kept cracking jokes that really were not funny. And Edward kept answering my thoughts which was really getting on my nerves aswell. It's a good thing the Cullen's were rich because we were in first class and I sat as far as possible away from them. I was extremely grateful when we landed to feel the sun on my face but then that thought vanished. I was in vampire city. Disgusting leeches. Even though I had Nessie, I still thought the majority of vampires were disgusting. These were the worst that fed from humans. I tolerated the Cullen's because they were Nessie's family and they drank animal blood. Even though Bella was a vampire I'd always love her, because I had known her as a human and she was my best friend and she was still Bella to me. I guessed I was prejudice. And of course I loved Nessie more than anything on this planet, I didn't even care that she had any vampire in her. She was perfect to me; I even let her drink from me. Yes definitely prejudiced.

When we had hired a car and got to the main city in Volterra, Edward had suggested we split up.

'I'll go and talk to Aro with Jasper' Edward had told me. 'I'll pretend I've came to visit, he'll like that, and Jasper will help control all their emotions so they stay calm. You and Emmett will search the castle while we distract. Actually I think Emmett had better search the castle by himself, Jacob you search around Volterra. If Alice saw Nessie leaving somewhere, then it would most likely be the castle she was exiting. Look around the city, in shops, anything. I'll call you later.'

With a nod I got in the car and started driving around, looking for any signs of my daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**The summers not hot by Selena Gomez inspired me for Scarlett's little chapter. Check out the song it's brilliant.**

**REVIEW & ENJOY **

**Edward POV**

I greeted the guards at the entrance and slowly walked inside with Jasper at my side. I hadn't been here for years, the last time I was here was when Bella had come to rescue to me. I felt my body go rigid but I kept myself in control. A small human girl led us to the room where Aro stayed. The way the Volturi used humans made me sick. We walked into the room where Aro's face immediately lit up as he walked over to me to shake my hands, no doubt reading my thoughts.

'Edward, Jasper' he exclaimed his face beaming with delight 'welcome, oh what a treat, look Jane, Alec, look who's came to visit us' he motioned over to them to come and greet us.

_Yuck, and he brought the creepy one along with him aswell. _Jane mentally thought as she came over to shake our hands. Alec's thoughts were also in line with Jane's.

Aro took a few steps back and settled himself in his chair and motioned for us to do so aswell so we sat.

'And to what do we owe the pleasure Edward? He asked 'And where is the lovely Bella and Alice today?' He added further.

'We were in the area; just sight-seeing, Bella and Alice are staying at home with Renesmee.' I answered trying to make my voice gentle.

'Of course of course' Aro stated. 'And how is the beautiful Renesmee?' he asked simply.

'She is still grieving over the loss of her child.' I answered coldly. 'You haven't happened to see her have you?' I asked bitterly. Jasper shot me a sharp glance, making sure I didn't push it too far.

Aro looked at his palms and that's when his blocked mind slipped. They were all trying extremely hard to keep me out of their minds but it was Aro's mind that slipped.

In his mind I clearly saw a beautiful girl around the age of eleven, glossy wavy long black hair down her back, green eyes dancing around the castle, smiling and laughing in a pretty dress. A memory. From this morning. I felt my body freeze and I went rigid, that's when Aro looked up and stared at me directly in the eyes. I couldn't believe it. For six years they had kept Scarlett captive, caused my daughter to break. I stood up and I bared my teeth. Jasper shot up beside me and restrained me gently.

'YOU' I barked at Aro.

Aro stood up. 'Now, now Edward, I know you must be angry but trust me she is perfectly happy here, she is fine, she loves Eva, she doesn't know anything about vampires.'

'WHO THE HELL IS EVA, WHERE IS SHE?' I barked, rushing out of the room before I could hear his reply. I heard Jane tearing after me but Aro held her back.

'Enough' I heard him say 'let him, it's none of our business anymore, I was going to return the girl, it was Eva' and then I heard the doors close. Whoever this Eva was surely was going to pay. I tore through the castle and found Emmett in a huge room hovering over girl's clothes and shoes. I smelt a beautiful scent. It was mostly human but a trace of flowers, perfume. This was definitely her room.

'She was here' Emmett asked holding up a notebook with her name on it.

'I know' I replied.

'She isn't in the castle Edward.'

'That's what Alice must have seen, she left the castle with this Eva person, come on we have to go.' I ran as I picked the phone up to tell Jacob.

**SCARLETT POV**

After mommy had taken me to have something to eat she took me to the beach where I ran on the sand. I was in a bikini, it was so hot. My heart felt cold though; lately I had been thinking of the girl with bronze hair a lot, it was getting more absolute. I had also started to remember words she had said I remembered being in her arms and she called me beautiful which was ridiculous because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was starting to think that these weren't just dreams they were memories and I longed to find this pretty girl even if I didn't know who she was. She was so pretty and kind and I think that I loved her. If she was real I hoped she loved me too. I hadn't told mommy any more dreams I had of this girl because they made her sad, though I didn't know why. Mommy had told me to wear sun glasses. It was amazing the beach was, I had never been before. I felt as free as a bird, I jumped up in the air but I jumped way to high, it wasn't normal, and I didn't clatter back down. I floated down gracefully. That wasn't normal now. I saw a girl who had been watching me; she turned her face up in disgust and moved away from me. I was hurt. I had never seen any other girls my age; in fact I had never really seen anyone. I wasn't normal, normal people couldn't jump that high up and defy gravity. My mom looked at me and then looked away quickly reading her book. She probably thought I was a freak aswell. That's when I noticed something. Three men were hovering over my mom, just inches away from her. They were tall and one of them was huge. He had black hair like mine and the others had white skin like mine and they looked so scary. I nearly let out a scream.

'Mommy run' I shouted.

**JACOB POV**

When I had met up with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Edward had relayed everything to me. I was so angry but I was so happy at the same time. One way or another those disgusting leeches were going to pay but knowing she was alive and well and happy was ecstasy. Renesmee would be okay again, I wanted to phone her and tell her but we needed to find her first. We got in the car and searched everywhere when Emmett suggested we try the beach. I glared at him thinking it was a ridiculous idea but we drove down to the beach nearest to the main city and the castle and parked the car. We walked down the steps and scanned the beach, searching for Scarlett's scent. We walked up and down and that's when my eyes rested on a small human woman reading a book. She had lank brown hair and skin so white it looked like she had never seen the sun before. She had small brown eyes and a pointy face and a few feet away from her was a girl running on the sand in a bikini, with long black waves of hair flowing down her back. I knew it was her and the others did too. We had found her. We walked towards the woman and that's when she noticed us. She looked terrified as she screamed 'mommy run.'

Mommy? Is this what crap the volturi had spurted her off with? Placing her with a human woman and pretending everything was normal and had this woman raise her as her own. I didn't feel angry towards the human woman. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't defeat the volturi and at least she had kept her safe. Scarlett was so beautiful; she looked just like Renesmee, and unfortunately Edward. She had my hair though which I was happy about.

'Don't be scared' I said my voice gentle, edging towards her. I knew she'd love Renesmee, I wish I'd have brought Nessie with me; she would be more willing to go with her. She didn't even try to run, she grew rigid and she looked scared but she also looked uncertain and wary.

'Who are you' I heard the human bark standing up 'stay away from my daughter'

I motioned for Edward to go and speak to Scarlett whilst I dealt with this pesky annoying human. My sympathy for her was slipping away.

'Your daughter?' I asked with a bitter laugh.

'Yes, my daughter, move away from her' she said, trying to maintain a steady voice but she looked scared I could hear her heart racing.

'She isn't your daughter' I said edging closely to her. 'And you know she isn't your daughter don't you?' she didn't answer.

'She is mine.' I said slowly and I saw the woman swallow in fear.

'She's mine and Renesmee's, my wife Renesmee, have you heard that name? I bet you have.

She flinched and edged back and started to cry and shake.

'I'm sorry, they made me keep her, I'm so sorry, please don't take her away from me.'

I laughed once and turned around to Scarlett who looked horror struck.

She walked towards Eva and stopped short in front of her. 'You aren't my mother?' she asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Eva shook her head, crying. 'I'm sorry honey; I love you so much though you are still my daughter.'

She ignored her and turned around to face me.

'You're my dad?' she asked, her voice was shaky. I bent down so I was on the same level as her.

'Yes, I am' I replied, looking her in the eyes and I gently removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were a piercing green, Edward's old eyes. She was truly stunning. Hesitantly she took a step towards me and placed her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

'Yes, and that is your mom' Edward replied answering her thoughts. I picked her up with her head still buried in my shoulder and turned to face Edward.

'She knows what Nessie looks like?' I asked him.

'As clear as a picture, she remembers being in her arms, she loves her.'

I smiled, I felt like I was in heaven. She loved me and she loved Nessie.

'Let's go home' I said.

'Hold on' Scarlett said. She jumped down and ran over to Eva and hugged her tightly.

'Please don't go' Eva sobbed into her chest.

'I want to see my mommy' she replied simply. 'I always knew she was real, in my heart.'

I felt bad for Eva. Where would she go now, what would she do?

'Can I come?' she asked pleadingly. 'I really want to meet Renesmee, I really do.'

I bit my lip. I was hesitant.

'And then I'll be on my way, I just want to talk with Renesmee and meet her and then I'll leave I promise.'

I hesitated but then agreed. I think she needed to talk with Nessie. I wasn't sure Nessie would like it though and if her presence made Nessie upset she'd be out of the house faster than she could blink.

I bought Scarlett some new clothes and then we drove back to the airport and boarded the plane. Home to Renesmee. Home to start life again.


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW & ENJOY**

**JACOB POV**

On the way home, Scarlett bombarded me with thousands of questions before she crashed out falling asleep her head on my chest. We decided we'd let Nessie tell her about vampires and everything. She asked me if Nessie loved her and if they'd tried to find her, she asked about the rest of the Cullen's; about me but mostly she asked me about Nessie. What her favourite food was, what her favourite colour was, what she was like when she was little, and I enjoyed answering her questions. I hadn't thought I could ever love anyone like I loved Nessie but I loved this little girl just as much. She was Nessie reincarnated. Renesmee and Scarlett, my two most precious things on this planet. I couldn't wait to arrive and give Scarlett to Nessie. When the plane landed I carried Scarlett into the car whilst Edward drove. As we drove down the road I looked out of the window into the black starry sky. The stars were so beautiful tonight, and I knew why, it's because the beautiful star with her head buried into my lap had returned home. I stroked her hair and felt a love I'd never had before, a fatherly love. I caught Eva looking at me from the side, she looked as if she wanted to grab Scarlett and run. I laughed mentally, she wouldn't stand a chance. I thought I'd seen the weakest most fragile human when I first met Bella but Eva looked as if she was about to break.

'How old are you?' I asked her. I knew it was rude to ask a woman her age unless she was a vampire but I was curious.

'I am 27' she replied.

I nodded.

She wasn't that old, as soon as she had met Renesmee she'd have to be on her way though, I didn't like the look of her.

I was excited when we drew up to the house. Edward, Jasper and Emmett got out the car and entered first. I picked Scarlett up, she was in a very deep sleep, bless her. I cradled her in my arms like a baby. Eva walked timidly behind me.

'We found her' Edward greeted everyone simply. Nessie was on the couch wrapped in a blanket and her eyes were stained red, I guessed she must have been crying again. She was so beautiful even with messy hair and tear stained eyes. Nessie immediately scanned the room as I walked into view.

'Jacob' she gasped and then her eyes fell to Scarlett. She ran up and her face was full of worry, fear, and happiness. Her face was indescribable at that moment.

'Oh my god, you found her, she's so beautiful, what's wrong with her?'

'Nothing at all, she's been asking so many questions about you that she fell asleep on the way back.'

She screamed with delight and wrapped her arms around me and kissed Scarlett and then she started to cry, but these were tears of pure joy.

'Jake, oh my god, she's here at last, she's so beautiful, oh you found her, you're okay, she's okay, were okay, where was she? I want her to wake up, who's that girl behind you?' she asked so many questions it was hard to choose which to answer first.

'How about I go and put Scarlett to bed whilst you chat with Eva.'

She looked confused but nodded once and kissed me and Scarlett again. I left them alone as I carried Scarlett upstairs. Everyone was following me, they were all anxious to look at her.

'She'll have to have Edward's old room. It has a huge bed in there.' Said Rosalie, glancing at Bella and Bella laughed. Old memories I guessed. Didn't want to know. Rosalie started stroking Scarlett's hair, 'she's so beautiful, congratulations Jake. I'm so happy you found her. I really owe you one, for Nessie.' I nodded once, the first compliment I'd ever had in my whole life from ice Barbie.


	14. Chapter 14

**RENESMEE POV**

Elated. That's how I felt, I was in pure ecstasy and I wanted to hurry up the stairs with everyone to look at my sleeping beauty I had missed for nearly six and a half agonising years.

'Who are you?' I asked the nervous woman standing before me. She was very small and plain but she could look pretty, Alice could make her look pretty. She was human and she had lank mid-length thin mousy brown hair and muddy brown eyes, she was very thin and she had a pointy face. She was a very pointy woman. She looked very nervous.

'I'm Eva' she stuttered 'I looked after Scarlett for all these years, as her mother, you are so beautiful.'

I started to stagger away from her.

'LEAVE NOW' I shouted at her. How dare the woman who had taken my daughter try and talk to me, what on earth was Jacob thinking?

She started to cry. 'I've always wanted to meet you you're truly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I didn't take her, the volturi stole her and brought her back to Volterra and made me look after her I had no choice, I love her.'

I would get the full story off my dad later, how dare the volturi steal my baby? I should be grateful to this woman for keeping my baby safe but I could find no kindness in my heart for her, I had agonized over the loss of my baby for years whilst this woman had her right there in Volterra looking after her as if she was her daughter.

'Just leave now' I commanded, I didn't want to look at her anymore I wanted to go to Jake and Scarlett.

'I have nowhere else to go, the volturi won't take me back now, please' she pleaded and begged.

'I don't want you here' I said my voice shaking.

Then Jacob appeared by my side holding me tightly around the waist.

'I don't want her here Jake, please make her go away' I said burying my head in his neck. He kissed my hair.

'I'm sorry Eva, but you have to go now. Nessie has suffered enough for these past six years, maybe it isn't your fault but you're upsetting Nessie by being here and I won't allow that. She's been through enough trauma.'

'But Scarlett loves me' she said in a small tiny voice. That made me mad.

'SHE LOVES ME I'M HER MOM, ME. NOW LEAVE'

She finally took the hint and turned to go.

'I don't have any money' she said sadly, as Edward and Alice came sprinting down the stairs.

'You can't make her leave with no money' Edward told me gently. 'At least let her stay the night and we can figure out what to do with her in the morning.' Alice agreed, stroking my hair.

'I don't want her to' I said and I started to cry into Jake's shoulder. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I didn't like this woman, and maybe it was jealousy. It was jealousy, she knew everything about my daughter and I didn't but I couldn't be that heartless to throw her out on the street could I? I wasn't that kind of person.

'She can sleep at the cottage' I said reluctantly.

Edward hugged me tightly and showed Eva out of the house and led her out of the cottage. I stared up at Jake.

'I love you' he said simply and I kissed him hard.

'I can't wait to get started on your new house!' Alice chimed in. 'It's going to be beautiful and grand, just the way you like it Nessie.' And then she ran off to her computer to start designing, I had no idea what I'd do without Alice.

'Let's go and see our daughter, it's time to start our life again' I told Jacob

'Let's pretend these six years never happened' he said as he bent down to kiss me and my heart soared right into the twinkling starry sky and as we made our way upstairs to our beautiful daughter.

After absorbing every inch of her for two hours I was starting to get sleepy and Jake carried me into our room and fell asleep, content in the arms of Jake and I had a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

I awoke to the sound of ragged breathing and a racing heart but it wasn't coming from Jake. I could feel the sun on my face and I could see a little girl sitting on the end of my bed. My little girl. She looked nervous and hesitant and so beautiful, she stared right at me with beautiful big green eyes. She was breath taking. She was awake and she had come to find me, I loved her more than anything.

'Mommy' she said nervously, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

I bent forward and embraced her as she buried her face in my hair and hugged me tightly. I don't know how long we sat there like that. Jake had told me she didn't know about vampires, or werewolves or anything to do with the supernatural world. I'd have to explain that later, I wasn't quite sure how.

'You're the prettiest person I've ever seen' she said timidly as she stroked my face. I stroked her face in return and shook my head.

'I disagree, you're definitely the prettiest.'

'I knew you were real, I used to see you in my dreams all the time, and I love you' she told me

I felt the tears welling in my eyes.

'I love you too, more than anything.'

She smiled and hugged me again.

'Mommy why are you so young? And daddy?'

Well, I guessed this was going to come sooner or later so I'd best get it out of the way sooner. I pulled away and looked into her eyes as I started to tell the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**RENESMEE POV**

After I had finished telling Scarlett about the supernatural world she looked at me as if was crazy so I placed my hand on her face to project everything to her. My messy birth, my growing rapidly, sitting on Jake as a wolf running through the forest, being pregnant with her and holding her in my arms for the first time. When I pulled my hand back she gasped.

'You're magic mommy' she exclaimed in complete and utter shock.

'We are all magic Scarlett' I told her.

Then I brought everyone in to show Scarlett their own powers, Alice explained to her about seeing the future, Bella her shield and Edward shocked her the most when he answered her thoughts instead of her questions. She giggled and then she started to twirl around dancing, she was so happy, this is where she belonged, my special, magical little daughter and for that moment in a freeze frame picture, life was perfect.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY - Thank you to everyone who has been with me through these two stories for the past month and thank you to all my reviewers and followers! I've really enjoyed writing this story and I really hope you have all enjoyed reading it **

**I'm starting on a new twilight story soon but I don't know what about. I was thinking of doing another Jacob and Renesmee story but when Renesmee is younger like around 13, and going through the awkward kind of years with Jake, wanting him but being to young things like that or maybe a Bella and Edward story. I'm not sure, any ideas will be useful **


End file.
